


New Home

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Infinitesimal!Sides, human!roman, mention of a nighmare, some slight fear, tinies, tiny!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Roman buys Patton and brings him home.





	1. Chapter 1

 “And this is your new home!” Roman said as he swung the front door to his apartment open. Patton lost balance for a moment, ending up clutching to one of Roman’s fingers in order to keep himself up. Roman noticed this and looked sheepish as he placed his hand against his stomach. His other hand came up to pet Patton’s hair.

 “Sorry about that, got a bit too excited.” Roman stepped all the way in, closing the door behind him. He moved more into the living room.

 “Um, it’s okay.” Patton said, still a little nervous around the human. Patton glanced around the room, taking everything in. It was a lot different than the pet shop, that was for sure. Roman smiled.

 “I’m just so happy to have finally brought you home!” Roman had visited the shop for two weeks straight, making sure no one bought the little guy until he was able to pay for him. And that day had been today. Roman gave a quick tour of the house, going through the two bedrooms, kitchen and living room. He ended in his own bedroom, kneeling down in the corner.

 “I’ve set up your own little space for you over here. Close enough so I won’t worry, but far enough away so you don’t feel suffocated.” Roman’s hand hit the ground gently and Patton looked back at the human before climbing off. He headed toward the bundle of different cloths, feeling the edge and eyes widening when he felt how soft it was.

 “I hope this works for you. I could have gotten you a little bed, but they seemed much too uncomfortable. However if that is what you want I don’t mind getting it for you.” Patton turned to smile at Roman.

 “No, this is great. Thank you Roman.” Roman grinned, scooping the tiny up and holding him close. Patton yelped, still not used to being picked up or even held by a human.

 “Ah! Of course. Now let us have dinner and get ready for bed! I was thinking we order a pizza, what do you say?” Patton blinked and tilted his head.

 “Pizza?” Roman’s eyes widened.

 “Oh you poor thing.”

* * *

 The pizza had been amazing. Patton had never tasted anything like it. It was just so warm and gooey and  _good_. Roman had just laughed at his reaction, looking at him with fondness in his eyes. Patton had to admit, Roman was turning out to be a good guy. Nothing like the stories Patton had always heard about humans. He was thankful for that.

 After dinner Roman decided it was probably best they went to bed. Patton had been dropped off into his little corner and immediately went to curl into the blanket nest. Before Roman left, he looked at him for a moment.

 “If you ever need anything, I’m right there. Okay?” He motioned towards his bed and Patton nodded. Roman smiled and ruffled Patton’s hair with a finger.

 “Alright, goodnight Patton.” With that, Roman stood to his full height (which Patton turned his head away at, not quite ready to see what  _that_  perspective looked like) and settled himself into his own bed. Patton wrapped himself in the blankets, feeling warmer than he had ever been. He listened to Roman’s quiet, far off breaths and slowly fell asleep…

 Patton awoke with a start and found that none of his blankets were on him anymore. The nightmare was already faded, nothing but an unrecognizable blur in Patton’s mind. But his heart still beat quickly in his chest as the leftover adrenaline still coursed through his body.

 The darkness around him no longer looked inviting and Patton found he didn’t want to be alone. His eyes wandered over to Roman’s sleeping form, but he hesitated. Roman did say it was alright to come to him for anything, right? But Patton didn’t want to interrupt his sleep and make him mad. He didn’t like the idea of Roman being mad at him. Bad things happened when humans were mad.

 Still, Roman proved to be kind, if a bit too over the top. Maybe Patton could get closer to Roman without waking him up.

 Patton decided to try it, knowing if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again. He carefully maneuvered out of his nest and started the walk across the floor. He tried not to pay too much attention to the darkness around him and eventually reached Roman’s bed.

 Patton looked up, briefly trying to figure out how to get himself up there. He saw a bit of the sheet hanging off the bed and smiled as he went over to it. He hadn’t climbed in so long, not since he had been caught and taken to the shop. It was almost enough to put his mind at ease.

 Patton pulled himself onto the bed and was content with lying there. He was closer to Roman now, but far enough if Roman shifted. Except, he still couldn’t sleep. His body still wouldn’t calm down and Patton looked nervously at the sleeping human. Surely he would be able to climb onto Roman without him waking up, right? Roman seemed to be a deep enough sleeper for that to be very plausible.

 Patton decided to take the chance. He walked slowly over to Roman, being careful of the uneven ground. Walking on a bed was something else, that was for sure. Once he was close, he gripped the folds of Roman’s shirt and started to climb, similar to the way he climbed the sheet to the bed.

 Everything was good, for about five seconds, and then things started to shift. He felt more than heard Roman groan and Patton was forced to keep a tight hold as Roman sat up. The little borrower was now hanging off the side of Roman’s body, eyes shut tight as he hoped Roman wouldn’t find him. Of course, that was just wishful thinking.

 “Wha…Patton?” Patton yelped and struggled as Roman’s hand wrapped around him, pulling him off him as if Patton  _hadn’t_  been holding on with his life. He was brought in front of Roman’s concerned brown eyes.

 “Whoa, hey, easy Patton.” Patton stopped struggling at the sound of Roman’s voice and Roman opened his hand in turn. Allowing Patton to now sit in his palm.

 “Everything all right? Why are you over here?” Patton swallowed, trying to remind himself that Roman was a nice human.

 “Um, you-you said if I needed anything I could come to you right?” Roman’s eyes widened.

 “Of course! And I meant that too. What do you need?” Patton felt himself relax at his words and smiled. While it was still rather shy, it was definitely a little brighter.

 “Can I…Can I sleep here with you. Please?” Patton looked up at him with pleading eyes and Roman felt his heart get pulled in by them.

 “You don’t even have to ask, of course you can.” Patton sent him a thankful grin and Roman returned it, he then shifted so he was laying back down and set Patton down on his chest. As Patton got comfortable, Roman placed a hand over him. But he felt the tiny body freeze and Roman started to pull his hand away.

 “Ah, sorry I-” Patton cut him off.

 “Oh, no! It’s fine.” Patton said and Roman slowly settled his hand back on top of him. He felt Patton relax against it this time and smiled happily before his tired mind made him fall back asleep.

 Patton curled up against the hand, not able to keep the smile off his face. And he thought he had been warm in the blanket bundle.  _This_ was real warmth. Roman’s body heat seeped into his small form, making him realize just how cold he had actually been. He settled against Roman’s chest, only to pull away a second later.

 What had-oh,  _oh_.

 Roman’s heartbeat.

 Patton settled back down, listening closely to the beating heart. It was slow and a little hypnotizing in a sense. It made Patton feel a lot of things at once, but for the most part, it made him feel  _safe_. The beat was a constant reminder that Roman was right there, that as long as he was, nothing would happen to him.

 He yawned and fell asleep to the sound of Roman’s heart. A smile on his face.


	2. Flower Crowns

 “Ro? What are you doing?” Patton asked, walking toward the human who was seated on the floor. He had just woken up from a little nap and had come to find Roman hunched over in the middle of the bedroom. Roman spared him a glance before returning to whatever it was that he was doing. **  
**

 “Hold on just one second Patton, I’m almost done!” Roman exclaimed. Patton stopped where he was and tilted his head in confusion. Another second later and Roman let out a joyous yell, causing Patton to flinch. Roman turned just in time to see this and gave his small friend a sheepish smile.

 “Ah, sorry Patton. But hopefully this makes up for it!” Before Patton could question what ‘this’ was, something was being dropped on top of his head. Patton looked up, only to be met with something blue.

 “Oh, you look so cute in it!” Roman clapped his hands and Patton reached up to take it off and look at it. It was a small band with tiny blue flowers covering one side of it. Patton’s eyes lit up.

 “What-what is it?” The borrower asked and Roman grinned.

 “It’s called a flower crown.” He reached over and took the crown from Patton’s hands, placing it back on his head. His eyes turned nervous. “Do you, um, like it?” Patton reached up again, but this time just to grip both edges. He grinned.

 “It’s beautiful Roman! Thank you!” Roman’s nervousness faded away and a brilliant grin replaced it.

 “Well, if you truly liked that one there is much more where that came from.” He moved over to show Patton the other flower crowns he had finished and some still that he had yet to put together. Roman hummed.

 “Actually…how about I show you how to make one yourself.” Patton’s eyes sparkled.


	3. Buying Logan

 “You guys are going to be gone for  _ 3 months _ !” Virgil practically yelled, eyes wide in shock. Said human was currently in his best friend, Roman’s, apartment. Along with Roman’s tiny, Patton of course. They had all been sitting on the couch until Roman had dropped the news on him. Which was when Virgil had sprung up in a panic. Roman gave his friend a sympathetic look. 

 “Virgil, I told you about me getting the part in the musical. We even went out to dinner to celebrate!” Roman exclaimed, arms going up as he talked. Virgil’s shoulders sagged.

 “Well, yeah, but I didn’t know it was one of those touring shows.” Virgil thought back to the dinner, trying to remember if Roman  _ had _ told him. But no, he hadn’t. If he had, this conversation would have taken place then. Roman sighed and leaned back against the couch. 

 “Come on now Hot Topic, it isn’t as though we are leaving  _ forever _ . We’ll be back before you know it. In the meantime, you can go out and do...other things.” Virgil gave Roman a flat look.

 “You guys are my only friends, what else am I supposed to do.” He hated saying it out loud, but how else was he supposed to prove his point. 

 Patton, who had been sitting on Roman’s thigh this whole time, perked up. “That’s just the thing! We think you should get a tiny!” Virgil paused and took the time to send Patton a confused look.

 “What?” Had Virgil heard Patton right? His question was answered for him when Roman grinned.

 “Yes, not only would said tiny keep you company while the two of us were gone, but we think having someone live with you would be good for you as well!” Virgil placed his head in his hands and shook his head at Roman’s words.

 “No, definitely not. What makes you think  _ I _ would be a good caretaker!” Both Roman and Patton raised an eyebrow as Roman motioned to Patton. Virgil felt a light blush settle on his cheeks.

 “That’s different,” Virgil said, facing away from them. Roman rolled his eyes.

 “I really don’t think it is.” He muttered. Patton waved, catching Virgil’s attention to give him a comforting smile.

 “You’re great with me Virge. I’m sure you’d do just as awesome with another tiny.” Virgil looked down, anxiety showing through despite how much faith was in Patton’s voice.

 “But...what if they don’t like me? What if I do something and mess everything up?” Virgil felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Roman’s eyes.

 “That won’t happen, Virgil. You are a good person, despite what you may think.” Patton muttered a ‘I will fight you’ from on Roman’s shoulder and Virgil felt a small smile tug at his lips. “Besides, you would be saving a tiny as well. From a far worse home.” Roman added, causing Virgil to pause.

 That was true. It was not an unknown fact that most tinies went to less than great homes. Just an ignored one. And even if the tiny went to a semi-decent home, the humans still didn’t treat them like actual people. No, only a select few saw tinies as equals. Virgil and Roman being two of them. 

 Virgil sighed. “You make a good point...unfortunately.” Now with that idea planted in his head, he couldn’t just  _ not _ go and get one. Roman blinked at him before grinning.

 “Does that mean-?” 

 “ _ Yes _ , Roman.” Virgil cut him off. “I’ll go out and...buy a tiny.” Roman and Patton both cheered and Roman came in for a hug. Virgil sighed, but gave him. He just barely felt Patton hop onto his shoulder and hug his neck. 

 Virgil sighed into the hug. He just hoped he didn’t mess anything up.

 

* * *

 

 Virgil walked into the pet store, feeling nervous. He looked around the fairly large store, trying to find where they had all the tinies. Unfortunately, there didn’t appear to be any large signs that pointed to it. Which meant he would either have to wander around the store aimlessly and look pathetic or ask someone for help and also look pathetic. Maybe this had been a bad idea-

 “Sup gurl, what can I help you with?” A voice cut off his thoughts and he yelped and jumped back. He looked towards the voice, seeing a man around his age wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket over the storm uniform shirt. His nametag said Remy on it.

 “Whoops, sorry gurl didn’t mean to make you jump like that.” Remy chuckled. “It’s just, you’ve sorta been standing there for a few minutes and I thought, hey, maybe I should actually do my job for once and see if this guy needs some help.” Remy shrugged and leaned back up against the wall. “So, you need some help or what?” 

 This guy was overwhelming, to say the least. But funnily enough, Virgil didn’t feel so bad asking him for help. “Well, uh, I was actually looking for the tiny section…?” Virgil asked a little awkwardly. Remy hummed and walked away from the wall he was leaning on.

 “I know exactly where that is, follow me,” Remy said, continuing to walk. Virgil followed him as they headed into the back corner. The worker through his arm out. 

 “Here we are.” Virgil blinked, looking around at all the glass terrariums full of tinies. He winced at all the scared and sad faces. All directed at him. Virgil had never felt so unnecessarily big in his life. Not even with Patton. He turned back to focus on Remy.

 “Ah, thanks, dude.” He said and Remy nodded.

 “Not a problem, let me know when you’ve chosen one.” And with that, Remy went back up to the front desk. Virgil watched him go, before taking in and releasing a deep breath. Okay, he could do this.

 He looked at all of the tinies.

 Okay, he could not do this.

 How was he supposed to  _ choose _ ? There were so many of them! Roman had told him that he would just  _ know _ but what if he chose wrong? What if he bought one tiny when he was meant to get another? How was he supposed to tell? He was gonna mess this up, he just  _ knows _ it-

 “Excuse me, but would you kindly step out of the way if you aren’t going to do anything? You’re blocking the window.” A voice, once again, cut his thoughts off but this time it wasn’t Remy. Virgil looked towards his right, at a terrarium that was empty save for one tiny. A tiny that was up and  _ glaring _ at him.

 “W-What?” He watched as the tiny rolled his eyes.

 “You are blocking the only form of entertainment and sunlight I get in this place, so again, if you aren’t going to do anything, please move.” The tiny fixed the glasses he was wearing, glasses that reminded him a lot of Patton’s. Virgil actually couldn’t believe that this tiny had the guts to talk like that to a human. 

 Virgil spared a glance at the other tanks, seeing the horror on their faces. Virgil bit his lip, turning back towards the tiny that had spoken to him. “S-Sorry.” He said, before stepping out of the way. He saw the tiny nod at him and then turn away, completely ignoring him now.

 Huh.

 Virgil couldn’t be for sure but it seemed like this feeling was what Roman had been talking about. It was like a pulling on his gut. Telling him to get closer to the tiny, to talk to him more. Which meant…

 With a determined look in his eyes, Virgil went back up to the front desk. Remy looked up at him from his phone. “Hey gurl, you find one you like?” Virgil nodded and Remy stood. “Alright, lead the way.”

 Virgil did, he led him right to the tiny that had spoken to him earlier. Said tiny looked back at him with a confused look. “I want him,” Virgil said, motioning towards the tiny. He watched as the tiny’s eyes went wide. Remy raised an eyebrow.

 “Uh, you sure? That one can be a little...much.” Remy said, wincing a little. Oh, Virgil could just guess how much trouble this little guy had given everyone here. He smiled a little.

 “Yeah, I’m sure.” Remy shrugged and grabbed the key ring hanging from his jeans to unlock the terrarium. Virgil couldn’t help but watch the tiny as this happened and felt bad when he saw fear behind his eyes.

 “Did you want me to grab a small carrier?” Remy asked, pulling Virgil away from the tiny. He thought for a moment. He didn’t want to keep the tiny trapped any longer but he also had to drive home…

 “Um, actually yeah, that would be great.” Virgil decided and Remy headed towards the back to grab one real quick.

 “What are you doing?” He heard the tiny hiss out and he turned to see that same tiny glaring at him. But Virgil could see that the little guy was also shaking in fear. Virgil’s heart ached but he had to remind himself that he was doing the right thing. That he wasn’t like other humans. It’s just this tiny didn’t know that yet.

 “I-” Before Virgil could stutter his way through an answer, Remy came back with the container. He then proceeded to grab the tiny from the terrarium and put him inside. Virgil winced but it didn’t seem like Remy was  _ too _ rough with him.

 The container holding the tiny was then placed into his hands before he could so much as react. He stared wide-eyed at the tiny within and the tiny did the same. “Alright, follow me back to the front. We gotta settle the payment part of all this.” Remy said, already walking towards the front of the store. Virgil quickly followed, keeping a firm grip on the cage.

 “Alright, so one tiny rings up to...175 dollars,” Remy said and then looked at Virgil expectantly. Virgil smiled and dug out his wallet but couldn’t help but think as he went through the motions of paying. 175 dollars...the price of an actual person.  _ He _ was buying an actual person. Geez, what had society come to?

 Remy handed him the receipt, which Virgil shoved into his pockets. “Have fun with your new pet!” Remy said as a goodbye. Virgil winced but forced a smile as he headed towards the door. 

 “Thanks.” And with that, he was out the door and heading towards his car. 

 As he got in he placed the carrier on the passenger seat before buckling himself. He put the keys in the ignition but it didn’t start it. He thought for a moment before looking at the tiny. Said tiny was currently look away from him.

 “Sorry about the container. I promise once we get home you’ll never see it again.” Virgil said, hoping to hear a reply. Unfortunately, the tiny didn’t so much as turn in his direction. “Yeah, I get it,” Virgil muttered. He started the car and the short drive back to his small apartment.

 About halfway there he glanced back at the tiny. “So...what’s your name? My name is Virgil, in case you were, ah, wondering.” He sent a smile towards the tiny but again, he didn’t so much as move. Virgil sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

 He pulled into the parking lot and grabbed the container again after a moment of hesitation. As he closed his apartment door behind him, he took another glance at the tiny. His eyes widened as he saw the tiny actually looking around the apartment. But when Virgil caught his eye he tensed and went back like how he was in the car. Virgil sighed.

 “Welcome to your new home,” Virgil said without much enthusiasm. It was hard to be excited knowing the tiny was scared of him. He put the container on the coffee table and opened it up. “You can come out,” Virgil said, just in case the tiny was not aware. But  _ still _ the tiny didn’t move. 

 Virgil fell into the couch with a slight groan. He knew he would mess this up somehow. But no, he couldn’t think like that. There had to be some way to get the tiny to open up to him.

 His phone dinged, signaling a text and Virgil dug out his phone to read it. His face broke out into a smile as he realized this may very well be his answer. He quickly sent a text back and grabbed his laptop, opening it up to Skype.

 A few rings later and a call was started.

 “Hey, Virgil!” Roman greeted him. Virgil noticed the tiny start at the sudden loud voice. Once again feeling bad. 

 “Hey Roman, is Patton there?” Virgil asked, knowing this whole thing wouldn’t work if Patton wasn’t part of the call. Roman nodded.

 “Of course! Patton! Virgil’s on Skype!” He called out to his right. He heard a small voice which he assumed was Patton answering, but couldn’t for the life of him figure out what was said. Roman leaned down out of frame before coming back up with Patton in his hand. 

 “Hey, Virge! How have you been?” Patton asked. Virgil smiled.

 “Hey, Patton. I’ve been pretty good.” At this point, Roman and Patton had already been away for a week. This was their third Skype call in that amount of time. “I actually...I, uh, ended up going to the pet store today…” Virgil revealed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 Patton gasped. “You did! Oh! Did you buy anyone?” Virgil nodded slowly and both Roman and Patton grinned, bubbling with excitement. 

 “Where are they? Can we meet them?” Roman asked, eyes shining. Virgil glanced over to the tiny, just barely catching the tiny head turning away from him. 

 “I mean, that’s really up to him.” He took in a breath. “Hey, uh...do you want to meet my friends?” He asked the tiny. When he got no answer, he continued. “Roman’s human but Patton is a tiny like you.” As he said that, he noticed him tense up. He sent a quick glance towards the screen, face begging for help. Thankfully, Patton caught on.

 “Hey, new friend! My name is Patton! And Virgil’s right, I’m a tiny just like you!” Patton called out. Virgil bit his lip and watched the tiny as Patton called out to him. He was very surprised when the tiny suddenly stood up and walked out of the container. The tiny walked until he was at the bare edge of his computer camera. Virgil saw Roman’s eyes go wide.

 “Oh! Well, hello there.” Roman greeted with a smile. He was met with a glare in return and Roman flinched back at the intensity. “Rude…” He muttered to himself. The tiny ignored him, instead looking at Patton, who was still sitting on Roman’s hand. 

 Patton grinned. “Hi, there!” The tiny’s eyes narrowed and his eyebrows were pinched together. Virgil watched as the tiny’s eyes took in the whole scene before him on the screen. He then glanced back at Virgil, causing Virgil to freeze in surprise.

 “Patton, was it?” The tiny asked, once again looking back at the screen. Patton blinked and nodded.

 “Yep!” Patton exclaimed. The tiny hummed. 

 “Well, Patton…” The tiny paused, once again taking a quick glance and Roman and Virgil. “Just remember that all humans are the same. Do  _ not _ trust them.” All eyes went wide at that statement and Patton’s smile dropped.

 “But, wait-”

 “Good luck.” The tiny then marched back to his container but paused at the entrance. He sent a small glare to Virgil. “And just in case you are thinking about giving me a name, you can call me Logan.” And with that, he plopped back down into the corner of the container and went back to ignoring them all.

 Virgil blinked and looked back towards his friends on the screen helplessly. Roman and Patton glanced at each other before Patton gave a small smile towards Virgil. “It’s alright Virge. He’ll come around eventually. It’s hard not to with someone like you.” Virgil smiled at Patton’s encouragement but frowned once more when he looked back at Logan. 

 “...Right.”


End file.
